The existing wireless communication system network includes three parts: a radio User Equipment (UE), an access network, and a core network. The core network includes two function domains: CS domain, and Packet Switched (PS) domain, which are responsible for service logic processing, mobility management, and authentication encryption. The access network is responsible for wireless access processing for the user.
Taking the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) as an example, the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) is one of the typical access network types, and includes a Radio Network Controller (RNC) and a Node B. A UE is connected with a UTRAN through a Uu interface. The UE interacts with the network device through the Uu interface, and provides the user with CS-domain and PS-domain service functions, including speech service, videophone service, and facsimile service.
The Uu interface is divided into three protocol layers: physical layer, namely, layer 1 (L1); data link layer, namely, layer (L2), and network layer, namely, layer 3 (L3). The L2 further includes: Media Access Control (MAC) layer, Radio Link Control (RLC) layer, Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer, and Broadcast Multicast Control (BMC) layer. The L3 and the RLC layer are divided into a Control Plane (C-plane) and a User Plane (U-plane). The PDCP and the BMC exist only on the U-plane. Protocol entities communicate with each other through a Service Access Point (SAP). The lower-layer protocol entities provide services for the upper-layer protocol entities. The L2 provides services for the L3 through a Radio Bearer (RB). The PDCP layer is applicable only to the PS domain to perform header compression and decompression. The MAC layer provides services for the RLC layer through a logical channel. The L1 provides services for the MAC layer through a transmission channel. A certain mapping relation exists between the protocol layers of the Uu interface. Each layer of protocol entity determines the channel mapping relation between the protocol entity and the lower-layer protocol entity through channel configuration parameters. The channel configuration parameters include the type and identifier of the lower-layer channel. The service data transmitted on the Uu interface is encapsulated by the protocol entity on each layer according to the channel mapping relation, and finally forms a data frame for transmission.
The services transmitted on the Uu interface include: speech service, videophone service, and facsimile service. Taking the speech service as an example, the speech service transmitted on the Uu interface may be one of a CS-domain speech service and a PS-domain speech service. On the transmission channel, the CS-domain speech service may be borne by a Dedicated Channel (DCH). When the speech service is encoded through Adaptive Multi-Rate (AMR) or AMR WideBand (AMR-WB), each speech frame includes three substreams A, B, and C. With respect to importance, A is greater than B, and B is greater than C. On the Uu interface, an independent RB needs to be created for each substream based on the requirements of the AMR/AMR-WB codec. Each substream corresponds to an RB. All data over RBs are encapsulated through an RLC. The logical channel here is a Dedicated Traffic Channel (DTCH). Each DTCH is mapped to a transmission channel. The transmission channel here is a DCH. Finally, the DCH is mapped to the Physical Channel (PCH). The PCH here is a Dedicated Physical Channel (DPCH).
On the transmission channel, the PS-domain speech service may be borne over a DCH, or borne through a High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technology. The HSPA includes a High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and a High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUDA). The HSPA technology improves the link transmission rate, network capacity, and spectrum utilization ratio. The transmission channel introduced by the HSDPA is an HSDPA Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH). The physical channel introduced by the HSUDA is an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH), and the physical channel introduced by it is an Enhanced Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH).
In the process of developing the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the related art.
The traditional CS-domain services are technically mature, and the QoS of the services is ensured, but the spectrum efficiency is not high. The HSPA technology is an emerging RB mode, and can enhance the network capacity and spectrum efficiency. However, the existing standard system expressly restricts the HSPA technology from being applied to the CS-domain services. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol expressly stipulates that: The HSPA technology is applicable only to bearing PS-domain services, and not applicable to bearing CS-domain services. The 3GPP2 also stipulates similarly. Such a restriction makes it impossible to combine the CS-domain service with the merits of the HSPA technology in the existing wireless networks, or to improve the efficiency of bearing the CS-domain services over radio bearer while ensuring the QoS of the services.